This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, flat panel televisions have become enormously popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) flat panel displays have continued to fall, and the quality for the same devices have improved, more and more businesses and individuals have purchased such devices for both home and business purposes.
In the case of some flat panel displays (particularly smaller displays), many users have desired to securely mount such displays to a desktop or other substantially flat, substantially horizontal surface. Although there are a number of desktop mounting systems conventionally available, many of these mounts literally rest on top of the desk or other surface, meaning that it is not difficult for the mount (and therefore the display) to be accidentally bumped and thereby damaged. Additionally, this type of desktop mount is often not capable of supporting displays which are relatively large in size.
Other desktop mounts that are conventionally available attempt to address the above issues by being physically connected to the desktop or other surface. In particular, a number of desktop mounts are properly installed by having a user drill a plurality of holes into the desktop, and these holes are used to secure the mount to the desktop. Although such arrangements help to prevent the mount and display from falling over and being damaged, these mounting systems also require that the user physically damage the desktop or other surface by drilling a plurality of holes into it.